the untold love story
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: one shot about nicol amarfi and his fiance (OC)


**The Untold love story**

**Disclaimer**: Nicol Amarfi belongs to Sunrise. Noelle belongs to me

**Authors note**: on hiatus. Dont know what to do. Please read and review. Thanks

**Summary** : what if not only Athrun who have fiancee? What if Nicol Amarfi have one too? Well lets check this possibilities! :D

Nicol was sitting in one of the restroom for soldier in Vesalius. Feeling full of strange things. Suddenly he missed someone, Noelle Anderson, his fiancee.

_Any girl who will be in the betrothed with soldiers would cry. They will think, what kind of army would be her fiance? Is he tall and like to hit? Is he a perfectionist? Does he a playboy? Does he like violence? And they had to be concerned with her future especially when her fiancee at war, including me, Nicol._

Nicol leaned his body into the red sofa in the Vesalius rest room. He closed his eyes gently. Lavender hair, magenta eyes, pale white skin, thats Noelle Anderson, thats her!

_Nicol widening his eyes when he first met with Noelle. "She's a pretty girl, do not you think Nicol?" Mom whispered. Nicol was silent. Ya mama ... And Noelle was also widened her eyes too when she first met with Nicol who was wearing a black tuxedo, the only formal clothes he had as he puts it in his piano recital. He brought a bouquet of white roses. She smiled, took a Nicol flower bouquette. _

_"Thank you Nicol Amarfi." The girl smile __makes __Nicol face flushed. He did not know the young girl's voice could be so soft and tickle his heart._

Nicol leaned his body deeper. Deep breathing - in and exhale slowly.

"_So, Nicol could play the piano?" Noelle asked. Nicol nodded. Noelle giggled, covering her mouth. "Soldiers and piano, what an odd combination!" Noelle smile._

_Nicol blushing, "is that so? I was weird, Noelle?"_

_Noelle was silent for a moment. "You're soft and sweet, Nicol. I do not think it's hard to love you," Noelle smile makes Nico__l __face f__lushed uncontrollably._

Suddenly the door opened. Nicol stop reverie. It Doesn't matter if the person who entered was Athrun, Yzak still better but it was Dearka! the Men who love to read pornographic magazines will not be a great friend to discuss the engagement and commitment.

"Hello little boy, why daydreaming? thinking of your beloved Noelle?" Dearka said half-mockingly.

"No," snapped Nicol lied but because his face flushed devastating, Dearka knew he was right.

Dearka walked up to Nicol until they distance become only a half feet which is very close.

"Look in my eyes and says its not true!" Dearka said.

"Leave me alone!" Snapped Nicol.

"Tch, what a cold boy," said Dearka away form Nicol and he began to remove his pilot suit.

Suddenly the door opened again, Athrun and Yzak coming in.

"Come on Dearka, let Nicol enjoy daydreaming with Noelle," said Yzak with cynical smile.

"What's wrong with Noelle? She's beautiful, same age as Nicol's, gentle, full of manners and at a young age has been a notable environmentalist. She loved flowers, right? "Said Athrun defend Nicol.

Nicol just nodded.

"Then what?" Dearka said.

"What is?" Said Nicol back.

"What about your impressions against her?"

_Nearly an hour since Noelle and Nicol talk privately. "Nicol, let's go home," said Nicol mama from a distance away. _

_Nicol nodded._

_"Should we split up? it's just one hour ago," Noelle petulant._

_"Two hours from now, military base called me back, I have to get ready," Nicol smile. _

_Noelle looked at him with beautiful magenta eyes._

_"Nicol, do you love me?" Noelle said in a soft voice. _

_Nicol looked at her face. "I do not know Noelle ... what is love? We are still too young to define it. But ..." Nicol holding Noelle hands. "I'm very happy to get engaged with you," Nicol smile._

_Noelle blinked. Both got up from the chair._

_"I am so looking forward to our next meeting, Nicol," Noelle smile. _

_Nicol flushed, he just kissed her forehead and left Noelle alone._

Nicol was silent for a moment, he imagined Noelle beautiful face smiled at him and now seeing Dearka, Athrun and Yzak, "I can not wait to see her again."


End file.
